Dear Ange
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Letters written to Ange, when Brennan, Booth, and Parker are forced into hiding.
1. Letter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

Letter I  
Dear Ange,

It has been a year since Booth, Parker, and I were forced into hiding. I still don't understand why we needed to anyway. I mean, Booth is very capable of taking care of himself and he would never let anything happen to Parker or myself for that matter. I, myself, am very capable of taking care of myself, and I wouldn't let anything happen to Parker. I love that boy as if he was my own. And Booth and I are partners we will protect one another. So, now you see why I don't understand why the F.B.I. is considering a few death threats a big deal.

What did they expect anyway, Booth is a very trained agent perhaps the best on the field. And I'm a world known forensic anthropologist. So it is no wonder why we have one of the highest solving rates in the field.

I often wonder how you guys are ok. I miss you guys, probably you the most. I don't have you to explain things to me. Well I do have Booth, but there is some things that I can't talk to him about. I do hope the FBI told you, Hodgins, Cam, and Rebecca that we are okay. I really do hope that they didn't leave it up to Sweets. I don't want you to go through what I went with Booth when they faked his death.

You know, it's kind of hard out here for us. Parker kind of adjusting, but he still misses Rebecca. He thinks that he is helping the FBI in solving a case, like we do when we are undercover. He is 'our child' on a case because a killer is going after family's. And he the 'child' because Booth is really is father. Booth says he's a kid he'll adjust. But Booth and I aren't kids we are Adjusting a little slower. I'm not a forensic anthropologist here, and Booth is with the FBI. We are not even partners.

I'm a High School Teacher in Science, and Booth is doing something close to his job. He's a cop I think he needs to protect others. You know, I would have to say, I can picture you having a part of all this. Well because Booth and I are pretending to be a married couple. We live in a four bedroom house, Booth has his room and I have mine and Parker has his. We also have a study, you think that I would spend most in there; actually I'm hardly in there.

Well I love to keep writing but it is nearly one, and I have class tomorrow.

Sincerely,  
Tempe

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Letter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

Letter II

Dear Ange,

Just wondering how things are, I really wish I could send these letters. I know that would hurt all the things that Booth and I are protecting.

It's a small town we live in. The people in this town think that we are normal Mr. David Wilkes and Mrs. Emily Wilkes (Booth hates the name; I can see why) with one child. We keep to our selves here. Usually we just sit at home, me reading or writing, Booth watches TV or plays with Conner (Parker, he insist that we call him Con though).

Con, and I have gotten to be pretty close, He slips and still calls me Dr. Bones, only at home though. The other day when I had Con at the park here, I saw Dave talking to another cop, female one though, for some reason I needed to go up and say hi, like a wife would. Well after we 'said' our hi's, I started to walk away, and Dave slapped my butt.

Con saw it and asked why he did it, Dave said, "That's what you do to the woman you love, in your family." I gave him that look we'll talk latter. Well, next thing I know Con slaps my Butt. I turn on him and he started running, I cased. When I caught him I tickled him so hard, we started rolling around in the grass. I truly felt like a mom at that moment.

Speaking of being a mom, how are you? Please don't tell me you named that child Temperance, even though you said you will name the middle name of it. But I'm gone things could change, and you named her first name Temperance. Well if it is a child. I think I might ask Mark, he's the agent in charge of our case, to tell any news about you guys. I want to know about my niece or nephew. How is Russ? I often wonder how his girls are doing. I hope since I'm not there the doctors is still helping Emmy out.

Ok, on to other things. I need to spill the cup. The other day when Dave and I were relaxing on the couch, and Con was asleep. Dave was watching TV and I was thinking if I should start writing again. Well I must have looked upset, because he put his arm around me and held me. Normally, I would have protest against it; but it felt nice, I kind of just leaned more into it. He might have thought I protest to, because when I leaned into it he let out a sigh of relief.

I looked up at him and kissed him. It felt nice and hot. It felt like I was kissing for the first time. Better then Stiles or Sully, I never liked a kiss has much as I liked that one. We broke the kiss and went backed to what we were doing like it was nothing. Though, I continued to stay in his arms.

Love to stay and chat ( I was being sarcastic). But I need to go.

Sincerely,

Tempe.

**Again Reviews would be nice**


	3. Letter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones **

Letter III

Dear Ange,

It's been a month since I started writing these letters to you. I though the letters are unrequited, I feel they give me comfort in writing. I should have started a year ago. Feels weird sitting here, writing to you thinking that you would reply. I even caught myself going through the mail looking for your return. But we both know that want happen.

I believe that Mark may hate Dave for some reason. He was the one that gave us our names, besides Con, he picked that name. Dave hates the names, I can see why. It's also the name of his ancestor who shot President Lincoln. But, Mark gives this smirk every time he says Wilkes. I'm not too good at reading other people so I may be wrong.

So who took my place? I wonder if it was Dr. Edison. He was one of the better ones. Though, I don't think that he could keep up with all the gossip. Dr, Wicks was a good student, but I believe that her annoyance would cause a problem. Dr. Nigel-Murray, smart has he is, couldn't stay on topic. Dr. Fisher may be a smart choice if it wasn't for the depression. Dr. Vaziri is a good choice has well he even gets excited about experiments with Hodgins. But I do believe that the best choice may be Dr. Bray. He is an excellent student and most if not all of you get along all ready with him.

I do hope the lab is holding up. The last time I went so long, Cam lost her job, and the lab was turned into a dinosaur exhibit. I also hope that you and Hodgins stayed with the Jeffersonian. Though, I may have gotten you the job in the first place, I believe that you are a more value employee now then when you first started.

Yesterday, was probably one of my worst dreams come true? Since the high school and the elementary school is next to one another. I pick up Con on Fridays and we go to the park nearby. Most of the time we stay there until Dave needs to get out of work, and he meets us there. But today, when we were at the park, I was sitting on the bench grading papers. Con was off getting a drink. I heard Con scream mom, at first I thought Rebecca, did she find us. I heard it again, but this time there was fear in the voice, I looked up and seen a man I have no idea was, trying to take my boy.

I ran over there faster than I could ever run. I don't remember what happen next, but the man was on the ground unconscious and I was hugging Con for dear life and checking for any wounds. Other than a stretch ligament, Con was fine. The police took the man into custody. When we got home I cooked Con his favorite and cuddle up on the couch till Dave got home. I was scared the whole time. It was my fault I should have been watching him more carefully, not grading papers.

I was just starting to feel like a family again, and I make a careless mistake like that. Dave will hate me, I was supposed to protect his boy, not almost get him kidnapped by a sexual predator. Con, was asleep with his head on my lap facing my stomach. You couldn't see the cast on his arm, so I knew when Dave got home, he wouldn't notice anything. Though, just thinking what could have happen made me tear up again.

Dave knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the door. He saw my face and quickly ran over to us. I told him the story of what happen at the park. He picked Con up placed him on his lap and put his arm around me and help us. That's where we were when we woke up this morning.

Well I need to go. Talk to you soon.

Sincerely,

Tempe.

**I know the chapters are kind of short so I hope to post alot of chapters during the week. Again Reviews are much appreciated**


	4. Letter IV

**_I know it's been awhile since I update this story, but I got a sudden inspiration for a chapter so when inspiration call I answer. I hope you like this chapter. _**

**_I Do Not Own Bones:(_**

* * *

Letter IV

Dear Ange,

I know I kind of left you in the hanging with what happen between me and Dave. I think I am about to hear your screams from here. But I think that I come to the conclusion that I may have feelings for Booth. I know I used his real name but it felt wrong in saying that I love Dave, when it is Booth that I love.

I love the feeling of waking up knowing that Dave and Con are in the house with me. And you want to know what I love the feeling of being Con's mother. When I act as his mother in public I get the feeling of wanting to be a mother again. They are starting to come out more often, even now as I am writing this.

I'm sure you are ecstatic knowing with your child. I still haven't found out what the gender of my godchild is. I often want to send gifts without an return address, but that wouldn't be fare. Also you wouldn't let the child have the gifts not knowing who sent the gifts. I wouldn't blame you at all.

I can tell that you haven't solved the Watson murder yet, well because Dave, Conner, and I are still here. It's another thing that I don't blame you for. You don't have my expertise and Dave's skills there, in order to solve the case. From what I can tell the victim died from a blunt object striking her frontal lobe at a hard force.

The FBI really believes that the killer did this murder as a message to Dave. The woman was an law enforcer, with vast people skills. She also a great relationship with her male partner, who everyone believes she was in love with. She also had a small child from a previous relationship. With all these facts, I kind of have to agree with the FBI. I just don't understand my part here. But as Dave would say I'm riding the vehicle out.

You are probably wondering how Con is doing since the attempted kidnapping. He is doing well. Dave, or I will not let him out of our site right now, and they have increase check up times on us. Mark often comes a lot more. We even had to say that he is my cousin, since the neighbors were asking about him. The perp, who tried to take Con was a first time offender, In his words he finally got the courage to take a boy. He saw Con often at our Friday hang out, when he saw that I wasn't really paying attention to Con he acted.

Dave now comes to those Friday hang out. He took a different shift of Fridays so he could hang with us. Dave often ensures me that it wasn't my fault so does Con. Well I got to go I will try to write a little more often but I been busy with things. Oh before I go I slept with Booth.

Sincerely,

Tempe

* * *

**I will try not to keep you hanging but I kind of got hungry and I need to eat. **

**Twitter: Kawaiidevil320 if you want to follow. AAHK917**


	5. Letter V

**I do not Own Bones :(**

* * *

Letter V

Dear Ange,

I know I kind of threw that right at you, but I need to tell someone about it. I'm not going to go into details about the night. But I definitely understand the meaning of breaking the laws of physics. Booth was so… well I don't really know how to put it in words.

I don't really know what happen. One minute we were sitting on the couch watching TV, Con was in his room sleeping. The pain medication really puts him out. Anyway, we were relaxing just enjoying ones company. Then he pulled my lips to his. I couldn't help it, I wanted more, he knew it. He deepened the kiss. Then somehow we ended up in the bedroom tangled in the sheets.

After we had intercourse when he thought I was asleep, I heard him say that he loved me. I wanted so badly to say it back, but for some reason it wouldn't come out. I just grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, he went stiff for a moment and then relaxed when I didn't say or do anything afterwards.

It felt so right waking up in his arms, like I have been doing so for so many years, but in reality it was the first time. We carried on like everything was fine, I think that we have just felt right into place. The last step of our relationship was to have intercourse. Booth and I are a couple now and you know what we don't have to change the way we act around one another.

Con is so excited, he figured something was up when Dave slowly move his things into my room. Con was old enough to know that we were dating. Though I have to admit him saying that we are sexing it up, and Dave going red is quite amusing.

Oh, Mark told me that you had a little girl; you had named her Catherine Temperance Hodgins. I love the name, I'm sure she is the most gorges girl in the world, and I'm pretty sure Hodgins is spoiling her like anything. Since your genes are more dominate she probably looks like you. Though Mark tells me she has your eyes.

You should have seen Dave's face when Mark told us that Cam was also expecting. He is so happy for her. He tells me since he is not in a romantic relationship with her, he sees her as a little sister. He also tells me just by what he seen in her relationship with Michelle as a little girl, she would make a good mother.

I personally had seen it with Zack. She sort of took over as his segregate mother here, though she was nowhere near the age. When Zack went off to the mental hospital, for the crime I know he did not commit, Cam had that look. The look that Dave and I see, every time we told a mother that, they are not seeing their child again. I know all of us had similar look, but she had it more.

Well I would love to stay and chat some more, but it is a school night.

Sincerely,

Tempe

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful review, and I'm glad you enjoy it.**


	6. Letter VI

**Hey viewers, I just want to say that I appreaciate all of the reviews and the faviortes of this story. I had open my email account for the first time in like in months and I had over 800 unread messages, where as 700 of them where just people favoriting and alarting my stories. So thanx. **

**I Do Not Own Bone :( Only in my dreams :):)**

* * *

Letter VI

Dear Ange,

It's been two weeks since the last time I have wrote to you. So we have been gone for almost a year and three months. For a month Dave and I have been going out. Like I said before nothing has really changed since, our sexual relationship has started. The only thing is now is that Booth and I are having translations.

I know I keep going back and forth from Dave to Booth, but it feels weird when I write things like, I'm having sex with Dave. I don't know why since they both are the same person, but I can't help it. I feel like I'm cheating on Booth when I write it.

Not much has changed, around here. Con is doing well, he got his cast taking off. He is starting to call me mom around the house now. First he would only call me Emily, not even call me something. The first time he called me mom, I smiled at him. I think Dave and him were thought I was gonna freak out. Because when he said it they both froze what they were doing. I just smiled at him, and they both relaxed after it.

I was told by Mark, that the FBI did fake our deaths. I'm so sorry to put you guys threw that. Dave was more pissed then me. I could see why, this is the second time his family thought that he was dead, though this time it's a lot longer than two weeks. Marks says that the FBI's story is that we were killed in a car accident on the way back from picking up Parker from school.

Since there was no foul-play there was no reason for an autopsy. They said that the service was close casket, telling you guys that the bodies were too damaged. Mark told me that Hodgins bought a mausoleum, so the Booth/Brennan clan can be buried together. You had even put my mother in there with Booth, Parker and I. My brother's family and my father have a spot in there as well. That really touched both Dave and I. Even though, Dave did say it was a little creepy.

Mark says that Clark had taken over for the Jeffersonian. He is an excellent Forensic Anthropologist. He is very capable of the work. I have excellent faith, based on his past experience that he would do a great job.

I have to say I was a little touched when I found out that you the board of science at the Jeffersonian named the lab after me naming it the _Brennan-Medco Lab._ Dave said it's well deserved. I was the best Forensic Anthropologist after all. I often miss working at the Lab. Anthropology was my life then. Now Con is. I have to say Dr. Temperance Brennan died a year ago.

I have almost completely changed my values in life. I once told you that I miss having someone look after me, funny how Booth chose at that moment to enter the room. But now I have Dave looking after me all the now and I enjoy it. I look after his as well. The old Temperance would not like that. She would not need anyone to look after her. It's why she pushed everyone away from her.

I have changed so much, that I'm even thinking about marrying Booth. I know I used to say marriage was an archaic ritual, which has no purpose in the modern world. But there is a purpose in the world, children are one of the purposes and I hate to say it loyalty and love.

Studies prove that children, grow up in a better lifestyle when they live in an environment with both parents. I also remember how hurt Booth was when Rebecca refused to let Booth see Parker. Because he was not married to Rebecca, he had almost no parental rites. I couldn't do that to Booth. I couldn't not let him part of another child's life, if to say we broke up, and we had children. I see how much having Parker around full time makes Booth happy. I believe that is the only reason he listens to Mark.

Also being married to Booth, gives me some rites to Parker. I would be his step-mother, if god forbid anything happen to Booth, I could still see Parker if I wanted to. I would want to, Parker is my son now, even when we return, well if we return.

Well I guess loyalty and love, kind of go together. I want to marry Booth to show him, he is the only man for me. He changed me so much, and it's all because he loved me and saw the true side of me, the side that I had lost faith in. I also want other men to know that I'm happily married.

Well I have to go. Talk to you soon.

Sincerely,

Tempe

* * *

Again reviews are much appreaciated. Thank you and come again. AAHK917


	7. Letter VII

**I know it's a little short, but I wanted this chapter to be about Brennan finding out she is pregnant. **

**You know the deal, I don't own Bones, bla bla bla :(**

* * *

Letter VII  
Dear Ange

How can I be so forgetful sometimes? I forgot since I was not having intercourse with anyone, I stopped taking my birth control. I believe you may already know where this is going. Well it turns out that I'm pregnant. I wonder how Dave is going to react. I personally am happy about it, I only found out this morning and I'm already in love with the baby.

I know, what you are going to say, Dave would be happy about the child. He is in love with me, and he wanted to have a child with me when I first wanted children. But the times are different. Dave and I are in hiding, it's like a full time undercover mission with him. It's too dangerous to bring a child into the world.

It seems that I am almost 11 weeks pregnant. So it is most likely, the fetus was conceived the first time Booth and I had translation. Somehow I have experience no symptoms of pregnancy, but it could start any time during the pregnancy. The only reason I went to the doctors was a routine check-up with my GYN. I wasn't even suspecting pregnancy. I have been so stressed with the exams at school that I didn't even notice that I missed my menstrual cycle.

I wish I have you here to help me through this time. You have already went through it, you would know when something is wrong with the baby, I never been around small babies. I mean I took care of Andy, but he was almost a year by then. I mean infants, newborns. I feel like I can screw this baby up from day one.

I'm not good with people, and I'm going to screw this baby up. What if he or she turns out to be exactly like me, or worse what if I'm even cold to my own child. I just know I'm gonna disappoint him or her. I'm scared, and I need my best friend to help me through this.

Well I have to go, Dave is home, and I'm going to tell him tonight. Wish me luck, I will let you know what happens.

Sincerely,

Tempe

* * *

**R&R thanx come again AAHK917**

**PS Twitter acount KawaiiDevil320**


	8. Letter VIII

**Again thanks for all the reviews and alearts and Favorites. **

**Sadly you know the drill, I do not own Bones :(**

* * *

Letter VIII

Dear Ange,

I would have to say Dave was over the planet excited about the baby. As soon as I told him, he started smiling at me. Then the next thing I know he gives me the biggest hug, and places his hand on my stomach.

He's convinced that we are gonna have a girl, that will look like me. I do hope he is wrong. I mean I would love a girl, but I hope that she looks like him. I would love a little girl with his eyes, and his hair.

Con was so excited, he started jumping up and down when he found out he is getting a baby brother or sister. He told me that I would make a great mother, because I was already great with him. He also said if I could handle both Dave and him full time then I would have no problem handling a newborn, especially dealing with Dave for so many years. I guess you can tell that he is in a stage of chopping Dave's testicles.

We moved the stuff in the study into the basement, where Dave plans on turning that into a part office/man cave. I never understood why men would want to go back into the cave men civilization. When I told Dave that he is not putting rocks on my walls down there, both Con and Dave cracked up. I still don't see the humor in it, so I ignored it. Maybe one day you, can explain it to me.

Con, and Dave are both doing the nursery, Con even picked out the paint for the room. He picked a light green. I like it, Dave says it looks like snot, or something Hodgins would pick out. We picked out nice cherry wood furniture set for the baby. I would never assume that a baby would need so much stuff. I know I'm barley a out of my first trimester, but I couldn't deny my boys when they got so excited about putting the nursery together. I think Con got excited because this gave him something to do with Dave.

Con knows that soon he is going to be a teenager, and he would want to spend less time with his parents. Also with the baby on the way, that is going to take some time away from Dave. So he has been picking projects around the house to do with Dave. He even made a list. Dave says instead of getting a wife list he gets a son list. Dave knows what Con is doing; he gladly does the list with him.

Well I will talk to you later

Love,

Bren.

* * *

**Bare with me now, my computer cord is barley working, I'm working on it as I can and frequently saving. **

**R&R thanx come again AAHK917**


	9. Letter IX

**I don't own Bones**

* * *

Letter IX

Dear Ange,

I know I haven't been writing in awhile, but I been busy with the baby on the way. I'm now almost nine months pregnant. I have to say I'm not used to the hormones taking over my emotions. I hate that I start crying for no reason, the other day I start crying and Dave and Conner started cracking up. Well apparently they were laughing at what was on TV, well I thought they were laughing at me crying. So I started crying even more. Dave finally came over to me and told me what was going on.

The nursery is finished; I have to say I love it. Both Dave and I were a little hesitant with the green walls. But with the furniture and all of the other things in the room, it ties it all together. I'm still surprised at all of the stuff the baby needs. It's an average size room and it's covered with things for the baby. I just think Dave went a little crazy with the shopping and doesn't want to admit it.

I have to say that I am huge. Even Dave had comment on the size I was getting. He commented on thinking that I was having twins, but no there are no twins in me, all Booth in me. Well both Dave and I are tall people. So it is expected that this baby is going to be big.

We have no idea what the gender of the baby is. We all agreed that we want to find out when the baby is born. We have come up with some names, Matthew Henry Wilkes for a boy. I picked my father's fake name, because he gave me my love of science, which is how I met Booth. And Henry after Booth's grandfather. For a girl we chose, Christine Sarah Wilkes. Dave actually chose Christine, in honor of my mother, so in honor of his mother I chose Sarah.

Well I have to go, I believe that my water just broke. Next time I write I will be a mother.

Love,

Bren.

* * *

**Thanx again for the reviews and favorites and all. R&R thanx and come again. AAHK917**


	10. Letter X

**Here is another Letter, I hope that you like it. I think that I might be ending it soon, Don't wory I'm ending it with them going home. I'm just working out the kinks of the case. **

* * *

Letter X

Dear Ange,

Matthew Henry Wilkes was born on September 24, 2012. He was weighing 8lb 9oz. I have to say that he looks like me. But I hope that he has Dave's smile. I say that is the one thing I like the most, that and his broad shoulders.

Dave absolutely loves the baby. I have never seen him smile so much. It's has been a two months since Matt has been born, and Dave has hardly left him alone.

Sorry that I didn't write sooner with the baby being born, but I have been so busy. Well you probably know how it is. I was not used to be awakening every four hours for feeding. Now I find myself waking up before Matt.

Con, loves being a big brother. He loves helping me out with Matt. He brings Matt to me when he needs feeding, and once in awhile he will change his diaper; once in awhile maybe once throughout the two months. Con being almost 13 years old as shot up and now as at my shoulders.

So Mark told us that Cam had also had a boy, Paul Jr. You know Dave, he already has a nickname for the kid, and it's PJ. He says that Lil Paul is so out dated. With everybody named Lil. I have been told that he looks like Cam, if so he is going to be a heart-pounder.

We have also been told that Rebecca and Brent are now getting married. Con is happy about that. He is always asking about Rebecca, almost every time he sees Mark, he asks how she is, then when can we go home. I think he came to the conclusion that this is not an undercover case, more of a protection case. Con doesn't know that we had to fake his death. He is like his father; he will get mad when he finds out that we hurt someone he loves.

The longer that we stay her, the harder I find it to believe that were going home. We want to go home so much. I want you to meet my son. I want our children including Cam's grow up together and be best friends. I want to see my father, and show him his grandson, and Russ his nephew. I want to see my nephew, Russ's child, Kyle John Brennan, who was born last year.

We don't get the news very often, only because the FBI has to look into your families. Knowing Hodgins, he will definitely, go looking if he finds out that the FBI is looking into his family. My father is another story, so it's rare that I find out information about them.

Well I have to go, Matt needs a feeding.

Love,  
Bren.

* * *

**R&R. Thanx and come again. AAHK917**


	11. Letter XI

**I'm throwing these stories out fast, I have changes computers so I don't have to worry about the computer crashing as I write. **

* * *

Letter XI

Dear Ange,

With Matt in my world, I will now have to say that my life is hectic. Matt is now nine months old. We have been so busy with him that I have forgotten to write, now that I'm back at work, and a baby, I hardly have anytime to myself. Then you have Dave, he apparently needs attention to. I think the only man that I can say that I'm in love with is Con.

Con has been helping out around the house so much. He has really stepped up, helping out with Matt. He entertains Matt when I'm cooking dinner, or grading papers. The other day I was grading the papers at the dining room table, facing into the living room. Dave was on night shift at work, so it was just me and the boys.

Well there was a hockey game on, it was the Philadelphia Flyers and the Buffalo Sabers, and yes now that Dave and I are living together I know my hockey. It was also a playoff game. Flyers being Dave's favorite team you know I was taping it. Well Con was watching the game on the TV.

I looked up when I heard baby gargle coming from the room. Well apparently Con had taken Matt out of the car seat that was on the floor and put him in between his legs on the couch with Con's stomach supporting Matt up. Con was telling him about the game, what was going on. Of course Matt didn't understand. I found it so cute that I didn't want to break it to Con. Well the Flyers team had scored a goal, and Con yelled "Yes" at the TV (just like his father, yelling at the television). The next thing I know is Matt yelling "Yes" afterwards.

His first word and it was him yelling at the TV, because Dave's team had scored a goal. Well, I know Dave will be excited to hear that. Well Con looked at me to ask if I had heard that, but he seen that I was already sitting next to him on the couch. I picked up Matt and gave him a raspberry for it and he laughed. All three of us went back to watch the game. The Flyers won the game by the way.

Oh I have been apparently been looking into The Watson case. I told you I want to go home. So I'm going to help on that part. I have been doing it secretly without Dave and Mark knowing about it. The only person I have helping is actually Sully. I know I broke the rules in contacting him, but besides Dave and Sweets, he is the only FBI, I trust.

I know he want do anything to hurt me or Dave. So I have gotten him to get everything on Watson File. I know that they are duplicates but, anything could help. I have been storing the stuff in my office at the High School, and working on it there between breaks.

You don't have to worry about Sully trying to get back together with me. He is married to some woman he met on the trip he took. I have met the woman, had she is a very nice person. The marriage is one of the reasons he did not return home right away.

I will write to you later.

Love,  
Bren.

* * *

**I know you weren't suspecting Sully into the story. But I needed to end the story. Sully was the only good FBI agent, that we know. So I thought what better way then to use him. I acutallyed liked Sully's character. Okay, I used the Philadelphia Flyers, for two reasons, one well all know that their Booth's favorite team, and they are my home team. The Flyers were in fact playing the Sabers tonight but, unfortunally they lost in overtime. :(**

**Please R&R. Thanx come again AAHK917**


	12. Letter XII

**Okay, I think that I might be ending it in the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews **

**I don't own Bones. :(**

* * *

Letter XII

Dear Ange,

Okay, I have been doing a lot of work on the Watson murders. It has been hard working on these. One because I'm only working on them during my school hours, breaks and lunch. Cause I don't want Dave to find the files, and then ask how I got them, also I don't want the rest of the FBI to know I'm working on them. But I get interrupted at work with students asking questions about homework. So, I'm working on them an hour tops a day for five days a week. So you know it's going slow.

I'm working with photocopies, and other reports. I'm basically doing it on my own. I don't have my squints with this one. Basically, I don't have Cam to relay the pathology reports, Hodgins to go over the insect and particulates, and you to do the reconstructions of the skeleton and simulation of attacks. I'm going kind of old-school (term I learned from one of my students) on the reports.

You know being a high school teacher isn't that bad. I teach Honor Science for the seniors, at the school. I did learned from Con that you have to be patient with kids, especially teenagers and babies. He told me that when I tried to get Matt to say phalanges. They find it funny that I have no idea about Pop culture, I often hear, "OMG, Mrs. Wilkes, you have never heard of Justin Bieber?" I usually tell them if it doesn't pertain to science then I don't care. They also laugh when I get my phrases messed up.

Matt is doing good, the last time I wrote he was nine months, now he is almost fourteen months, he is crawling around everywhere. I'm constantly on the move to catch up with him. Dave had went all threw out the house baby proofing it. I told him to do it while I was pregnant with Matt, that way we wouldn't have to worry about it then, and it would have giving us practice to use them. No he waited to the last minute. So he was running around the house making sure everything was baby proof. It was quite amusing.

Con, is doing well. He joined the Hockey team here at his school; apparently the hockey team is only for the seventh and eighth grade in his school. Soon as he was able to sign up he did. He also has a girlfriend, she a girl in his math class. She a nice girl, they have only been "dating" a month. I can't believe that believe, how big he his getting. It seems like yesterday I was seeing him for the first time. You remember the case about the man found in a fallout shelter. It was Christmas. The first time I had seen him, he was four years old, I remember how he waved to me at Won fu Christmas day. Now he is 13 years old, almost ten years later god how time goes by.

Well I have to go, Matt is trying to get up the steps. I thought those gates were baby proof.

Love,

Bren.

* * *

**R&R. Thank You come Again. AAHK917**


	13. Letter XIII

**I'm ending it with this letter. Hope you guys like how I ended it. **

**I do not own Bones**

* * *

Letter XIII

Dear Ange,

I would have to say in this situation Oh My God is the saying that most people would use in this. Sully and I had solved the case. Sully had pulled in a few favors at the Bureau to help at the case. I believe he mentioned Agent Perotta, and Charlie was one of the few people helping out on the case.

Apparently, this case was another one that Booth did not like the outcome of. Neither did Sully, or Perotta and Charlie for that matter. It was another case of crooked cops in the justice system. Booth and I were completely surprised in who was the killer. You will know when after I write this sentence. I was right in saying that Mark did in fact hate Booth.

Mark was jealous of Booth's high crime write, and the fact that he was practically the Bureau's golden agent. Booth was apparently next in line to take of Deputy Director of the FBI, the position that Mark wanted. He wanted to take down Booth, and in doing so he killed Officer Watson, her child and partner, because; even though she was a girl, she had so much similarity to Booth. He wanted to make it look like a serial killing; which he actually became.

Booth, Parker, and I were on the list of his next victims. He sent the letters so the FBI could get us in a secluded environment. Then he was going to make it look like the killer found them and killed them. He just wasn't expecting the FBI to suspect one of their own for the killing. So the FBI always had an agent working on our case. Not knowing it we were always being watched.

So, thankfully Mark never got the opportunity to kill us. Then, after the attempted kidnapping of Parker, they increase the surveillance around us even more. Basically the chance for him to kill was practically gone, but he kept hoping for the opportunity to strike. He also wasn't expecting that I would risk everything in bring in Sully and looking at the files.

You should have seen the look on Booth's face when Sully showed up at the door. Sully knew that Mark was due for a routine inspection of the case. Sully had informed the rest of the Bureau of the development in the case. They had agreed since Sully was the agent to solve the case, then he could do the arresting.

I had no idea that Sully was coming, in-fact I had no idea that Sully had solved the case. It seems that, Sully, Perotta, and Charlie were working full time on the case; secretly of course. So I did not have time to tell Booth that I was working on the case, so we were both surprised that Sully showed up at our door.

Booth thought that our cover was blown, and that Sully was here to get us into another hide out. Sully just stood back and let Booth think that until Mark had showed up. When he did Sully arrested him. Like I said before I had no idea of this outcome. Mark confessed as soon as the hand cuffs went on. Sully told Booth that Agent Perotta and him worked the case while he was gone, as a favor for both, Booth and I.

Parker was beyond happy that he found out that he was returning home. He was so glad that he was going to see his mother. Well I have to go the car is writing. The next time I will be talking to you in person.

Love,  
Bren.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reivews on this story and I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry I will have an epilogue or another story. R&R AAHK917**


	14. News Alert

**News Alert: **

**The squeal, to this story is up, Called Returning Home. Thanx to Ending-Daley for reminding me that I forgot to put a alert up on this. Thanks again for all of the review. I even love the fact that I got Spanish reviews when I don't speak Spanish. I had to get my cousin to translate them. **

**.net/s/6932800/1/Returning_Home**

**Love AAHK917 **


End file.
